Kids
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Tony and Thor are changed into children after finding one of Loki's spell books. Based off of Cat and Dog by Knight Of Loki. We writers are pretty tight so she said I could write this. Thorki and Stony, get over it. LL
1. Chapter 1

Tony sighed walking into the living room, his face was mucked up with dirt and grease from being in his lab for so long. He had been in there for a record 15 day. Yes, Steve had brought him food and drink, and he did sleep from time to time, but he had been in there for 15 days working. Bruce had nothing on him, his day count was only at 13. When walking to the living room he saw Thor, and he had a book in his hands.

"Yo Thor, what are you reading?"Tony asked making Thor jump. He must have been really reading that book, huh? Thor held up the book, showing the cover to Tony. There was some weird design incased in a circle; upon the top of the book, there was the title, _Quick And Easy Spells_ must be Loki's book then. Yes Loki had joined The Avengers in Stark 2.0 Towers after the battle. Turned out that Thanose, one of Thor's and his fathers enemies, had taken Loki in after his fall through space in Asgard. Though Loki is the most powerful sorcerer in the nine realms, in his weekend state Thanose was able to take control of him. So Loki would be blamed for the started war and not him. It worked, everything was going to his plan until Loki was hit in the head and knocked free from his grip. Now everyone was looking for Thanose, not knowing where he was.

"I wanted to know what Loki reads and found this under his pillow, its easy enough to read; I just don't know what they do,"Thor responded opening back up the book. Tony looked up and down the spell list and picked one.

"Lets try that one,"Thor gave him a queer look, but didn't argue. Tony went around to sit on the couch next to Thor. Thor put the book between them and they read the spell out loud together. Both of them felt a tingling in there bodies and there was a bright flash. They were knocked out.

Loki and Steve finally arrived back at Stark Towers. Steve had decided that Loki was not going to wear the same clothes for days and had taken him shopping. They didn't stay out long, Loki being able to find clothes easily and Steve wanting to check on Tony. They also saw that an Avengers movie was about to be made and wanted to tell them about it. They pulled all the bags, like five, and went up the elevator. As they passed the living room, Loki noticed that the book from under his pillow was on the floor. He stopped and went to pick it up, turning around to face Steve's questioning gaze he noticed that there were two kids on the couch.

"What is it Loki?"Steve walked up to the couch and looked over it."How'd these kids get in here?"Steve kneeled down and gently shook the shoulder of the dark haired child,"Hello, are you awake? How did you get in here? Do you know any of us? Are you related to any of us? Are you okay, hurt?"The dark haired child looked up rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his face dirty.

"Steve, when did you get back from shopping? Did you get anything new?"Tony yawned, Steve had interrupted him from a great sleep."Did you put my Jarvis cards back where I told you?"Tony asked. Jarvis cards were basically Tony's version of credit cards. Except they were able to be used everywhere, not just at certain stores.

"What do you mean, who are you,"Steve gave him a confused look.

"Its me stupid, Tony,"Steve looked at him worried. Picking him up, Steve took him to one of his many randomly placed mirrors and placed him down, Tony looked up at him. He seemed really tall, turning to the mirror Tony gasped. He was a child again, he had no beard, his face younger, his voice tiny, even his hair was childish!"What the hell? Why am I a child?"Loki held up his book.

"Did you go through this and read a spell a loud? And is the other child Thor?"Tony looked down guilty and nodded. Loki sighed and face palmed,"Why did you do that? You know how my spells are dangerous, you could have been hurt or killed. Why did you listen to Thor and try the spell?"

Tony started to twiddle with the hem of his shirt,"It wasn't Thor's idea, it was mine. I didn't think this would happen, Thor just wanted to get to know you better by reading some of your things. Maybe then you two could have a conversation and be on the same page,"he responded. Loki was taken aback, he didn't know his brother had felt that way. He had tried to keep his distance from Thor in fear that Thor would be mad at him for doing all the crap he did. Not only attacking the Frost Giants, but stabbing him, attacking Earth, almost killing Coulson on the airship, and almost starting a war. Even though he was under Thanose's control he still felt accountable for all the things that he did. It was his fault for not fighting it, and letting Thanose control him. But it did feel good getting everything unsaid out of his system. Yes most of his words and actions had been his own thought, but he would never really act on them!

"Tony! Don't say that! That's rude!"Steve reprimanded him then picked him up and sighed,"Well, there's nothing we can do now. Loki will just have to find a counter spell and help reverse this mess. Until then I'll take care of you and Thor."

"No, I'll take care of Thor, he's my brother and he did the same when I was a child,"Loki told them,"I'll retire to my room for now, and I'll take Thor with me. In the morning we will start trying to fix this. And you,"he pointed to a little Tony being cradled in Steve's arms,"don't play with magic, it will only come back to bit you."With that, Loki went to retrieve Thor from the couch. He was belly down using his arms like a pillow. Loki gently flipped him and pulled the child like body to his chest. Thor's little arms went around his neck and he held onto him tightly. Loki smiled, he would so get Thor back for this.

It wouldn't be a pretty sight when Thor woke up and found his body little like this. It also wouldn't be good when he found that he was sleeping in the bed with Loki, though he wouldn't, hopefully, be strong enough to fight him. He would probably throw a tantrum and create a saver thunderstorm. They might even have a few black outs.

Taking Thor upstairs was easy, getting his little arms off his neck, not so much. After trying, and failing, for the umpteenth time Loki just let it be and fell on the bed with him in his arms. The side which Thor was on was starting to get hot and sweaty, but Loki didn't care. He had other things to worry about. Like how he was going to reverse the mess Tony had made, or what Thor was even doing in his room, or even why Thor still cared about him. Those thoughts didn't last long though, from all the shopping, running around, and arguing he was pretty whipped out and decided that a quick nap wasn't a bad idea.

Thor woke up in a dark room feeling a bed underneath him. It wasn't his bed, he knew that because the bed was too soft. He also felt arms around him. He looked up to see Loki's peaceful face. He looked so cute sleeping, Thor reached his hand out to brush loose strands of hair from Loki's face, but paused. His had was small. Very, very small. Something wasn't right. Slipping silently out of Loki's grasp, Thor went to the bathroom where he knew a mirror was. Everything had changed, it had gotten bigger or had he gotten smaller? Hurrying faster to the bathroom Thor put the lights on and stared at the mirror. He was a child. His beard was gone, but that was it. His blonde hair was much shiner then before and his eyes were a deeper blue. This wasn't right.

"Loki!"Thor boomed, clouds already appearing outside,"What is the meaning of this?!"Loki jolted up and looked around, the only light on was that of the bathroom and he could just make out a little shadow for his eyes had not yet adjusted.

"What? Oh, yes. The spell book of mine you were messing with has backfired. The spell you recited just happens to be a spell that makes you turn into a child,"Loki answered rubbing his eyes. Thunder sounded outside, yeah Thor was angry."When morning comes we will have to find out how to reverse the spell and change you back to normal. Tony also is a child, Steve is taking care of him right now. By the way, why did you try to take my spell book?"

Thor had a guilty look on his face as he answered,"I wasn't going to steal it. I just wanted to look through it, you always used to talk all about your spells and how fun they were. I thought if I could start talking about something that interested you then you would start talking to me again. You used to talk to me all the time, but ever since that time you never talk to me. A simple hello means nothing! Why can't you just talk to me?"Thor snapped as he finished.

"I'm afraid Thor, that's why. I'm afraid that if I talk to you then something will go wrong. That you'll remember what I did to you and not want me around. I know you say that you have forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven me. I remember everything I did, given I wasn't in the right mind those were still my feelings. Were not brothers, I didn't want to hurt that human, I didn't want to threaten Natasha like that, I didn't want to do any of that. Yes those were my feelings, but that was it,"Loki finished, he turned to leave the room, not knowing if he was going to be able to keep himself together. A gentle tug on his shirt made him stop.

"Loki, please forgive me,"Thor's child like voice asked,"I didn't know how you felt. I never know how you feel. You always mask yourself, hide your emotions. And I haven't been the most considerate upon your feelings, can you forgive me?"Loki sighed and looked back down at the little figure behind him.

"Thor, you are as bull headed as ever, of course I forgive you,"Thor's little face brightened and he couldn't help but hug him."Well, now that were up, lets get something to eat and then try to figure out the spell, alright?"Thor nodded in agreement. Sneaking into the kitchen like old times, Thor and Loki grabbed a ton of snacks out of the fridge and some bottles of soda, even taking the Star Bucks coffee. Then they snuck back into Loki's room.

After about three hours of chips, poptarts, pudding, soda, and coffee Loki finally figured out how to ward off the spell. Wait.

"What?! Do I have to? Isn't there any _other_ way to reverse the curse?"Thor pouted going on his umpteenth poptart. Yes, Thor and Tony had to wait eleven days to get back to normal. Well, it was ten now.

"Yes Thor, I'm very sorry, but you will have to wait some ten days to get your body back. Come lets tell the others what we have discovered,"Loki and Thor left the room and went out to tell Steve and Tony.

"No! I am going to work in my lab! I'm not staying out here forever,"Tony's child voice came from down the hall. Tony and Steve were arguing about what Tony was going to do. Steve didn't want him cooped up in the lab, but Tony seemed to be almost desperate to get back in there. He said he had been working on some thing important, but wouldn't say what. Tony noticed Loki and Thor standing in the hall way,"Have you figured out how to get us back to normal?"

"We have to wait ten days,"Thor responded sadly. Him and Tony both had plans that went south after they read that stupid book.

"Can your project wait a few days to finish, Tony? I promise you can go back to it,"Steve persuaded him. Tony paused before nodding, his project could wait a few days.

"Alright then, how about we do something that you never could do as a child?"Steve asked before looking at Thor and Tony,"Well, first we need to get you guys some clothes. I don't think that you two should be walking around in super baggy unfit clothes."Tony and Thor looked down on themselves. Yeah, they needed some good fitting clothes.

All that morning, Steve and Loki dragged two complaining children all around town, well one complaining child and one that kept getting lost, you can guess which is which.

"Tony stop messing around and help me find some clothes for you. Don't make me call Pepper,"Tony stood near the door and shook his head. Thor already had all his clothes, shirts, socks, pants, underwear, and shoes. Tony had one pair of socks, two pair of pants, shoes, and no shirts or underwear. He needed much more clothes then what he had.

"No! I don't want to get new clothes! I don't want to be here! I want to go home! Go ahead and call her! See if she cares, she's probably out on some really expensive date and your going to ruin it,"Tony yelled back taunting him.

"Tony please stop making a scene,"Steve sighed rubbing his eyes, jumping slightly he looked over his shoulder to see a woman's hand on his shoulder,"Uh, hello,"Steve said.

"Hi, I'm Eliza Beth, I see your having trouble with your son, is there anyway I can help?"Steve could tell that Eliza was hitting on him, but didn't have the time, or heart, for her.

"Papa,"Steve looked down to see Tony hugging him around the waist,"I don't like this lady papa, make her go away,"Tony complained. Steve looked down at him confused. He had no clue what Tony was doing. Tony tightened his grip,"Papa, Daddy will be made if the ugly lady hits on you,"the woman gaped at Tony offended. She gave a huff and left. Steve looked down on Tony and smiled,"Don't say anything, I didn't do this for you. Now can we hurry up and leave? I don't like this store,"Steve chuckled and nodded, grabbing Tony's hand they went to the store across the street, Loki and Thor were in Tony's car driven by Jarvis. Because one- no one could reach the car peddles, two- it was a special made car for Steve, that he didn't know how to drive, three- Thor was being crazy and had to go in the car, so yeah Jarvis drove the car. Think about autopilot in a car.

"Tony, when that lady was talking about me, why did you say that Daddy would be angry? Who's Daddy anyway?"Steve asked as Tony collected some clothes that he thought looked nice."Tony?"

"I'll tell you who he is later, okay,"he left no room for arguments,"anyway, I think I know what we can do today. I think we should get bikes and go riding, what do you think? It's stupid right? Never mind, forget I said anything,"Tony kept his head down.

"Have you never been bike riding before? Do you even know how to ride a bike?"Tony flushed, no his father had never taught him how to ride a bike. He was too busy with either one of his many affairs, looking for the Cap standing next to him, fighting with his mother, or with his own company. So no, Howard Stark never taught his son to ride a bike."I'm sorry Tony, I'll teach you to ride a bike, okay?"Tony nodded. After buying the clothes Tony picked they went to the car. Thor had the radio on high and was bouncing around in the car. Loki was asleep in the back, it was a wonder how he could sleep with that kind of music on.

"Hey Thor, jump in the back with Loki and well head over to another store, okay?"Thor nodded and jumped in the back. Steve turned down the music and put the things in the trunk. Tony rolled up the tinted glass windows and started the car.

"Jarvis, where is the nearest place to buy a bike?"Steve asked getting in the front seat. If they got pulled over then they needed someone who was able to drive in the front seat. They couldn't say that the car could drive itself, who in the right mind would believe that?

"Locating the nearest store Captain, we will arrive there in twenty minutes do to traffic. Please hold on,"Jarvis said starting the car up. Steve turned to look in the back seat. Loki had his elbow propped up against the door with his head resting on his fist. Thor had put his head on Loki's and fell asleep. Steve would wake them when they got to the bike store.

"Hey Steve,"Tony's voice sounded beside him,"why did you decide to take care of me? I mean most wouldn't have, or they would have and then asked for money. I know Pepper would have taken care of me, but she has Natasha now so I wouldn't want to offend or impose."

"Well,"Steve started,"I know your loud mouthed, and crazy, and selfish, and a playboy,"Tony wasn't even looking at Steve at this point,"but, I'm not sure if you know it, your one of my only, and closest, friends. Your quite, conciliated, selfless, fun loving, and much, much more. I don't know why, but I've come to really look up to you. Your so smart and smooth, I know I said some things on the Helicarrier, but I come to learn after that. When you risked your life and how you donated so much money to help the people rebuild the city. Even using your Iron Man suit to get rid of the larger pieces of rubble. I know you have a fear of becoming like your father, but I don't think you'll ever be like him. He never even taught you how to ride a bike! So yes, when and if you have kids, or a wife, I think you'll treasure them very dear to you heart. Your a good man Tony, and I would never want anyone to hurt you. So yes, I decided to look after you,"Steve finished. He wasn't going to tell Tony that he had fallen in love with him. Not when he had the body of a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the bike shop was easy, now getting two sleeping Norse Gods to get up... not so much. Either they were really heavy sleepers or they did not want to get up. Tony was tempted to just shove them out of the car and see what would happen, Steve didn't go for that too well. It ended up that Jarvis had to send a small shock wave into their system. They made a few dents in the car, but there was no major damage. Though, Tony did have a panic attack because his car was hurt.

As I said, getting to the store was easy, now they had to pick bikes. Loki and Steve didn't get one, they already knew how to ride one. Thor had to run around the store almost three times before finally picking one. He picked one that was painted red with what looked like lightning coming down the sides. Tony had picked one of the most expensive. It had some big fancy company name and was super colorful.

After picking the bikes out, Loki and Steve took them to a near by park. Most the women in the park would coo at them. Saying what great single fathers they were and asking how tough it was to raise a child alone. Others thought that they were a gay couple and were embarrassed to find out that they were, in fact, not gay.

Now to riding the bikes. Tony was not having a good time. Steve would push him so far then let him go and when he did Tony's bike would start to wobble and he would fall over. But he was persistent and kept getting back up. After about the fifth of sixth time he finally got the hang of it and road around freely. Thor was another story. Since Thor never gave up at anything and was good at mostly anything he got the hang of it around the second time. Thought him and Tony didn't ride long, they were too busy watching over Loki and Steve as they got hit on. Steve was just trying to be nice and so kept talking to the women, Loki kept causing mischief and was confusing the hell out of these women. Saying he was single one second, married the next, even saying he kidnapped Thor and using him for ransom. No one believed that, but they were still confused as hell.

After staying in the park for a few hours, they decided to go back home stopping to get a few things at the store. Ice cream, milk, and a blender. They got mint chocolate chip, butter pecan, Oreo, and a mixed tub of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream. They also got four or five gallons of milk. Yes it was Friday, a day where all The Avengers would gather and watch a movie. And it was also ice cream and milk shake night. Yeah, every other week they changed up the snack they got for there party nights.

"Steve, Steve, Steeeeveeeee, STEEEEEVEEEEEE!"Tony whined calling his friend,"What's for dinner, I'm hungry. When is dinner? Can we have ice cream? McDonalds? Taco Bell? Five Guys? Oh, how about donuts?!"

"Tony! No. We are going to eat something real for dinner. Not some fast food stuff,"that didn't really happen though. They ended up eating burgers, fries, and donuts. So yeah, Tony always gets what he wants. While Steve and Tony went at it about what was for dinner, Loki and Thor went to find a good movie to watch. Something scary, but no romance. Something with vampires maybe, but no Twilight. Something with action, but nothing with suspense. Natasha didn't like to be kept waiting. Clint and Fury didn't like zombies, they didn't even want to know what would happen if everyone they killed came back. Coulson and Hill didn't want anything with romance. Pepper and Jane didn't like movies that were too gory. And Bruce didn't like anything annoying. Other then that every movie was okay. Fright Night maybe? Labyrinth? Lost Boys? The Birds? A Disney movie? A musical?

"Lets watch Lion King!"Thor held up the little movie box with lions on it. Loki gave him a look,"What? No zombies or vampires. It's not suspenseful of gory. There is some romance, but it's not annoying!"Thor reasoned with him. Shrugging, Loki agreed to the simple movie.

After dinner, and when everyone arrived at Stark Towers, they were astounded to see Thor and Tony in a child form. Pepper and Jane thought it was absolutely adorable and kept coddling them. Clint and Natasha kept making fun of Tony, commenting on how short he was or how much cuter he was when he was little. Coulson, Hill, and Fury questioned how the hell they got that way, which no one answered. Bruce just went with it and was conversing with Tony about his newest experiment or theory.

After getting their snacks in order, some drought their own stuff to share, they sat down to watch the Lion King. It wasn't a very good idea. Jane and Pepper started crying at the very beginning and kept crying all throughout the rest of it. Thor and Steve kept questioning everything. Like why was Scar mean or what happened next or who was that character. And Loki and Tony would answer them with a simple, 'you'll find out' before hushing them. Fury, Coulson, Clint, Natasha, and Hill tried to watch without interest, but kept getting pulled back into the movie. And Bruce just stayed quite simply watching the movie.

When the movie was over, Jane, Pepper, Thor, Steve, Clint, Hill, and Coulson were crying. Fury just rolled his eye, saying something about them acting like big baby's. Natasha shook her head and went to her own room. Taking Agent Hill along with her. Thor was taken to there room by Loki because he was sodding so hard. A little Tony was patting Steve's arm trying to comfort him. Pepper and Jane had slipped off crying into their shared room. A few near death experiences could really bring some people together. Clint was crying on Coulson's shoulder, which ended up driving Fury to his own room, so Coulson took him to their room. He didn't want people seeing how hurt his precious bird was. Tony and a still crying Steve decided to clean up, not wanting to see the _real_ mess in the morning.

That morning everyone woke to the smell of pancakes. Just like every Saturday morning, Steve would wake up first and start breakfast. If you could even call it that! Steve would practically make a buffet! Two to three plates of bacon, five or six stacks of pancakes, two plates of sausages, and then eggs! Sunny side, over easy, hard boiled, even scrambled! Any and everything anyone would want for breakfast. And if Steve didn't have it, he'd make it.

"Steve, did I ever tell you I love your cooking?"Pepper asked loving the taste of Steve's home made pancakes. Hill nodded in agreement with Jane giving a thumbs up stuffing her face with eggs. Steve flushed laughing off the flattering comment."No, really! Everything is homemade and fresh. Not like takeout food. Though it taste good, it's not better than this. And this is much, much healthier! Plus, I feel like this is a big family. Given it's dysfunctional and mostly bisexual, or gay, it's a family none-the-less!"

"Clint and Coulson are the uncles!"Tony chirped.

"Fury's the grandpa!"Clint called getting a 'Hey!' in response.

"Fine then, Jane and Pepper are the sisters,"Coulson said.

"Natasha and Hill are the aunts!"Pepper joined in.

"Steve and Tony are the dads!"Thor and Jane called together making Tony chock on his food and Steve almost fall in surprise.

"What are Thor and Loki then?"Everyone stopped to think. Loki on the other hand kept saying 'keep me out of this' though no one listened. That was until Hill called out her suggestion.

"Brothers?"

And so it was agreed that this was one big happy dysfunctional family. Coming complete with brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and some type of parents. Yup everything was a-okay. That was until Jarvis chimed in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt breakfast Sir, but it seems that S.H.I.E.L.D. has sent out one of its alarms. Something has happened in Miami, The Avengers presence is needed immediately,"everyone looked at each other, putting their weapons and suits on. The others, Hill, Coulson, and Fury, called in for transportation. Which would be driven by Hawkeye and Black Widow of course.

"Who's going to watch us?"Tony called as they all got ready.

"We are,"Pepper answered pulling Jane next to her. Saturdays and Sundays were usually there days off, but going around with a little Tony and Thor was just to good to resist. Tony and Thor gave a look at each other, not thinking it such a good idea that the women that had kissed, in Tony's case dated, were going to take care of them. By this time, everyone else in the tower was gone. Left to go save the world."Now what can we do with you two?"Pepper bent down and looked between the two boys."We could dress you up in Steve's clothes... put make-up on you...and then maybe take pictures?"

"Or...,"Jane stepped in, pulling the two boys away from an evil looking Pepper,"we could do something fun. Like bake a cake or go to a water park. We could do that, though...,"Jane took a second to think,"dressing them up _dose_ sound fun."Pepper smiled glad that Jane agreed with her."But! That does _not_ mean that we are. Okay fine, we will,"Jane grabbed Thor and Pepper grabbed Tony taking the fighting toddlers to Steve's room. They put the kids in Steve's nice shirts, his old jackets, his shoes, anything they could find to put them in. Each outfit telling Jarvis to take a picture and send it to Steve. Poor Steve trying to save the world and getting his phone, provided by Stark Industries, blown up. They were mostly pictures of Tony.

After all the pictures were taken, and after telling Jarvis to clean it up before Steve came home, they decided that they would go to the water park. Thor, for one, had no clue what a water park was. And Tony never went. His father and mother were much to busy to take him anywhere and he was much too famous when he grew up. So none of them ever went to a water park. It was easy now since no one would recognize them and they were only kids for seven more days, not including this one.

Jane and Pepper decided to take Thor and Tony to the store because they needed bathing suits. They picked ones that had Iron Man and Thor on it. Just because they thought it was cute. Pepper also sent a picture of it to Steve. She wanted them to get together so bad it hurt. Damn if she didn't know how much they both fucking loved each other. It was so obvious! Steve would pay extra attention to Tony after any and all there battles. Same goes for Tony. Tony would try to help Steve anyway he could. Buying him everything he wanted. Electronics, mainly provided by Stark Industries, everything he needed for cooking, and anything else. Clothes, shoes, shirt, even going as far as buying the old jacket that Steve owned in the 40's. Yes these two were a sight to see, like a teenage girl in love and trying to keep it a secret, and failing terribly. Like a sappy love story where the main character was in love and you knew they were going to get together, but there was so much romance and nonsense that you just kept reading. It was awful not just shouting at them to shut up and kiss each other already.

"Come friends!"Thor called dragging Pepper out of her thoughts,"We will go to the water park and ride all the rides!"Thor ran out side to get to the car before anyone else. That made Jane run out side after him. Last time Thor was alone with the car he broke the window trying to get in it. Never even thought that there was an easier way called a handle and that it opened doors. So no, Thor was never allowed to be alone with the car. Tony watched as both of them ran out and laughed shaking his head. He loved his friends sometimes.

"C'mon Pep, lets go buy our stuff and head out before Thor does break something loosing his patience. He is getting better though, I'll have to admit. Ever since Loki was brought out of his trance he's changed a lot. More caring, and thoughtful. He thinks most things through now in days. He even tries to consider peoples feelings,"Pepper gave him a questioning look,"I said tries."

After buying the bathing suits and fining the car, that was unbroken, the headed to the largest water park they could. There were over two dozen types of rides and, true to his word, Thor road every single one of them with a tag along Tony. Pepper and Jane had become too tired after about the seventh or eighth ride. Too long the wait and too long the stand. It really took a lot out of a person ya'know?

They stayed at the water park for about three hours, Pepper and Jane mostly tanning themselves on the wave pool shore and Tony and Thor tiring themselves out. It was about two by the time they arrived back at Stark 2.0 Towers.

Loki and Steve had been waiting, pacing, nail biting, hair pulling trying to figure out where there loves had gone. The S.H.I.E.L.D. alarm was nothing really. Just some easily taken care of aliens that thought the world would be taken over easily. After the battle the Agents went back to take care of a lot of paper work and The Avengers went back to the tower. Jane and Pepper had sent Steve a ton of pictures of Tony in a swim suit and in his clothes. Which was, more or less adorable. Loki was also sent bundles of pictures of Thor looking cute. And when they saw that there was no one home they began to panic. What if there car had totaled? Or died in the middle of the road? Or they were kidnapped? Being held for ransom somewhere? What if they were being killed right now and Loki and Steve would never find them?!

"If anyone's here were home!"Tony's voice broke through the silence making Steve and Loki jump.

"Where were you guys?"Steve yelled jumping them when they came through the hall. Pepper jumped before saying a quick goodbye and leaving, didn't want to get in the middle of that fight."You could have called of texted, though I can't reply, I could have still got it and knew you were safe!"

"Are you okay Thor?"Loki bent down and looked at his face. Checking him over to make sure he was okay. Though he didn't agree with yelling, unless to get a point across of show emotion, he knew where Steve was coming from. It had scared him not knowing where his love was. And yes he loved Thor, get over it.

"I am fine Loki, don't worry. I know if I was hurt you would never stop looking for me,"Thor gave a careless child like smile like he used to and went to go get some ice cream. Tony, on the other hand, was still getting lectured.

"I wasn't going to be hurt Steve! If I was, you would have been beeped immediately! Jarvis would have done something if I was endangered, don't worry,"Tony tried to brush it off, but Steve wouldn't let it go that easy.

"I don't care! Jarvis isn't me! I need to know if your okay! It's important to me! You're my friend and I want to make sure you're safe!"Steve argued back, telling himself not to tell Tony about his feelings just yet.

"Steve,"Tony stopped him mid rant,"if I ever get hurt I'll make sure you know first, okay? I'll start working on a device that makes sure you know where I am and if my heart beet starts doing something odd. Would that make you feel any better?"Steve paused and gave a slow nod. He would be okay with that.

"Stark, Rogers,"Loki called,"what is Valentines Day?"

"It's a day filled with romance and love for couples. It also is a day where people confess love to one another? Why?"Steve answered tilting his head at Loki's question.

"At the end of Thor and Tony's spell, it will be a day called Valentines Day. I was wondering what it meant that's all,"Loki nodded going to tell Thor what Valentines Day was.

"Well, lets get something to eat, then I have to go work in my lab, finish some stuff up,"Tony said going to the kitchen.

"You are not going to spend nights in there, nor are you going to spend all day in there,"Steve argued with him.

"Aw c'mon Steve!"

"No Tony! I said no!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Coulson! What is that animal?"Thor pointed his finger at a large animal with a long neck. Coulson chuckled at the boys. He felt like a father taking his kids to the park for the first time. Hm, would Clint want kids one day?"Coulson! What is it? Why is it eating the leaves on that tree? Where does it come from? Coulson?"Thor kept asking questions.

"Thor, that's a giraffe. It eats leaves because that's what it likes to eat. Giraffe's live in a place far, far away. A place called Africa,"Coulson explained. Thor's eyes went wide with wonder. This was all so new and special to him. Plus he was turning more and more into a child everyday."Now, come on. We have to find Tony. He said he would be around the hippo's. Or was it the panda's? Oh we'll. We'll find him when we find him,"Coulson took out the map and looked at it. Trying to see where the panda's and the hippo's were."C'mon Thor, lets look near the hippo's."

Tony, on the other hand, wasn't even near the hippo's. Nor was he near the panda's. He was sitting in the insect room. Butterflies, beetles, and other insects were either flying around the room or crawling on the plants beside him. He had been in the reptile room, but he was in at the wrong time. It was feeding time for the snakes and Tony could never get the image out of his head. That damn snake unhinging it's jaw and eating the rabbit whole. It still gave him shivers.

Sitting at one of the benches in the insect room, Tony pulled out his sketch pad. He had a sketch of what he was going to give Steve for Valentines Day. It had popped into his head while back, before he was changed into a child, while he was watching some sappy movie. The other heart Pepper had given him the Proof that Tony Stark has a heart, heart could come in handy. That and the Captain America toy his father had bought, or made, Tony was too young to care. He would make it so that the heart would stay lit, then put the shield from the Cap toy over the heart reactor light. Then he would put the word 'My Heart To You' on it. Yeah it was a bit too sappy for some people, but this was for Steve. He seemed to like all the sappy stuff. He had said so one day, just trying to make conversation, but Tony had made note of it for later purposes.

Tony was so lost in though he didn't hear his phone ring over five times. But he did notice when 'Star Spangled Man With A Plan' came on. It was the tone he made for Steve's ring. Plus he was Steve, so who wouldn't pick up the phone?

"Hello? What do you want Steve?"Tony answered casually.

"Tony! Coulson is looking for you! Where are you? I told you to stay with Coulson! Now their running around and looking for you. Do you even know how much panic you're causing everyone? Why do you have to be such a trouble maker sometimes? Can't you just act like a normal child? Just as long as you have your chance?"Steve lectured him, pissing Tony off.

"Listen up Steve. I've heard that crap all my life. No, I can't be normal. I'm Tony-fucking-Stark son of the famous Howard Stark. All my life I was told what to do. How to dress, what to say, when to go out, how to live, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. You've had your own life. Going anywhere you want when you want, being free to make your own distinctions, being free. I've never had that, so yes, I am being a normal child. I'm making my own choices and living my own life. So back off. I don't need you trying to act like my father. He's dead. I don't need him and I don't need you acting like him,"Tony hung up in a fit of rage. After he had a moment to think, he instantly regretted saying those things. Though most everything he said was true, he new Steve was just trying to lookout for him.

Tony sighed deciding that going home was probably a good idea. Him and Steve seemed to be having a lot of problems lately. And maybe he could fix that. He picked up his phone,"Coulson, I need your help."

Steve sat on the couch, the television was on, but he wasn't really watching it. In his head he kept replaying the argument between him and Tony. Was that really how Tony felt? That Steve was trying to act like a overprotective father and control him? Though before he knew it, Thor came barreling through the front door, well elevator. Coulson came in after him. Arms full of zoo merchandise, among other things. But Tony wasn't with them.

"Coulson, where's Tony? Isn't he with you? Did you find him?"Steve stood up worried for the man-turned-child. Coulson gave him a sad smile and put the toys down on the counter before turning back to him.

"Tony said that he's working on something very important to you. He didn't specify what it was, nor did I ask, but he said it was too hard to see you right now. I'm assuming it's that heart monitor thing he told you about. At least, that's the best I can come up with. Also, he told me if you need him to just call me,"he nodded in understanding. Coulson gave Steve another understanding look,"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be okay. I mean, it can't all go wrong can it?"

"Yeah I guess,"Steve answered back. And that's how the next two days went. Steve moping around waiting for Tony to come back. Eventually though, Tony did end up coming back.

"Tony! Where were you?"Steve bent down and grabbed Tony, hugging him close.

"No where Steve, no where. Anyway, do you remember that Valentines is soon?"Steve nodded,"Well I made you something important. I know that you feel out of place here,"Tony took his hand,"so I made you something,"Tony slipped the leather strap around Steve's arm. Clicking some buttons on the watch, Tony stepped back. Steve gave him a look and went to pull him back only to notice that his hand had become see through.

"Tony! Tony what's going on?"Steve started panicking.

"Heh, sorry Steve. I know this is short notice, but I want you to be happy. I know you were happy in the 40's and that's where I'm sending you. Be safe, and if ya see my old man, give him a good bash for me. I love you Steve,"a single tear slipped down his face as Steve disappeared. His voice was gone, leaving him unable to answer back, but he knew what he felt. He loved Tony too.

In a flash, Steve was falling down a black void. Then he was on a side walk with people walking around him. The depression seemed to have passed and everything was much better. People looked much happier and freer. Steve walked up to someone. A man who looked like he was waiting to get on the bus and go to work. He had a pale gray suit on and a news paper in his hand.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could give me the date and time,"Steve asked tapping his shoulder. The man looked at his watch then the paper itself.

"It is February 9th 1977, time is 9:47. You okay buddy?"the man put a hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve nodded walking away, but the man followed him.

"What's going on? Why is this happening? I just- I just... I can't,"Steve started freaking out so the man in gray pulled him away from the street.

"Ah Mr. Rogers, it seems you have gotten back to your time safely. How do you like it?"Steve and the man looked around for someone talking, then Steve looked at his watch.

"Jarvis?"

"Jarvis who?"

"Yes Master Rogers, it is I. Mr. Stark programmed me to make sure you were safe. What would you like help with?"Jarvis asked.

"Take me home, take me back to Tony,"Steve begged.

"I am sorry to inform you, but I was programmed to not know how. Though there maybe someone who does. Mr. Stark himself,"Jarvis explained. Steve banged his head, who knew when Tony would be born, let alone let Steve talk to him. In this time line he wouldn't know Steve.

"Tony Stark? Well he's almost seven. His birthday's only three months away. Poor kid, I heard he only sees his parents every few months. And only for a few days at that. Say, why ya looking for the kid? Your not going to do stuff to him are ya? Not gonna kidnap him right?"the man asked.

"No of course not! My name is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. In a different time line I know Tony Stark as an adult, but he sent me back in time after a fight we had. Sometimes he's so stupid!"Steve ranted.

"Well I'll help you get to him, he's only six now and I know where they live. Oh, I'm Ben Parker by the way. C'mon, lets hurry. I have to get home to my wife,"Ben dragged Steve along with him to another bus terminal getting there just in time."Next stop Stark industries."

Steve nodded looking straight ahead.

_'You better wait for me Tony. You better wait.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone noticed the absence of one Steve Rogers, but no one said anything. At least, not in front of Tony. In any case, everyone had their own theory of what had happened. Tony and Steve got into a fight and Steve was staying at a motel. Another was that Tony had told Steve that he loved him, was rejected, and Steve left because he didn't want to see Tony hurt. Next was one that said one of Steve's last surviving friends died and he went to a funeral leaving Tony to celebrate Valentines alone. And last was a rumor saying that Tony sent Steve back in time because of an unknown cause. Of course that was Nick's call because he had an entire lab that could tell if something like that happened, where, and when.

The others, that didn't believe in time travel, just noticed that Tony was always mope, never shaved anymore(not like he did before), started a new found drinking habit, and rarely ever showered. Which every girl thought was gross, but every man, excluding Nick, understood. And even though Tony denied it, they new he had taken after his father. In a way which the Cap was like a child to him, but to Tony much, much more. But still had no clue where he went.

"Hahahahahahaha! I know right! Some times I can't believe him! He's such a nerd!"Steve and Ben laughed as he retold stories of the Avengers and there antics. Ben seemed to find it funny, seeing as Steve had no clue that Tony felt this way until recently. Ben patted his shoulder as the got ready for bed. Seems I forgot to tell you that they were staying the night at a hotel close by the Stark home.

"It seems as though you were blinded by your own love for him. And your own fear of rejection at that,"Steve flushed as Ben hit it right on the head,"Don't worry. This always happens. People blinded by love usually get it in the end. Plus, I hear the Stark family has a history of being great lovers. Or so I heard anyway,"Ben joked."My brother is just like that. And so was I at one point. The first time I asked my girl to marry me, I was flat out turned down. Sucks huh? I thought so. Then I realized that she was right, even if she broke my heart, we were too young. And once we mature I knew we could make it all better. Get married, have kids, the whole shebang. Don't you think that's a good plan?"Steve nodded.

"I used to think I would have that too, then I met Tony. I know times have changed and everything, but I still want a child. Homosexuality has become acceptable now, but _still!_ I mean, wouldn't you want a child or something? It kind of pisses me off. I don't even know if Tony wants kids. We could always adopt right? Isn't that an option?"Steve looked to Ben for an answer. Ben just shrugged, everything changes and that could too."Agh, why is life so hard? Can't we just have an easy life and live life freely?"

Ben looked at him and chuckled,"Steve, if everyone thought like that then the world would be a better place. I'm sure of that. But then everything would be too perfect. You wouldn't be needed, Tony, Future Tony, wouldn't be needed, not the Avengers, or S.H.I.E.L.D. or anything in your new time. We would all be normal and boring. The world is what makes us, well, us!"Steve smirked knowing what he meant,"Hey get some sleep. Were braking into the Stark Family Home tomorrow morning,"Ben chucked a pillow at Steve,the super solder easily deflecting it.

Night came and went, letting both men sleep easily. Leaving morning as the real challenge. There wasn't really security, per say, only a few large men around the front and around Howard Stark. He was gathering his things, ready to leave, while his wife yelled at him. It seemed they were arguing about something.

"Jarvis, what are they fighting about?"Steve asked his watch, which Ben could still not get over.

"Howard Stark has a tendency to cheat on his wife. Men and women. Whatever he could get his hands on. This point in time he is one of his continual searches for you, Mr. Rogers. And during this time he is also at his peak of cheating. It is terrible is it not?"Steve made a sympathetic face and nodded. It was terrible, but where was Tony?"Mr. Stark is leaving now. Slip into the house and go to the attic. Mr. Stark should be waiting there, or hiding,"Steve motioned for Ben to follow him. The yells and shouts followed behind them as they left. Most, if not all the guards, went to see what was going on. Nosey.

But in their hurry to watch the fight unfold, they had left the back door open. Steve went in first, looking around to make sure that no one was there. Seeing and not finding, he went in and to the stairs, Ben right behind him. The fight was either dying down or getting farther away, leaving both men hoping to get in and out quickly. As they approached the attic they could hear the 'click, click, click' of a keyboard. That and someone mumbling to themselves.

After a few moments of walking they came across a door. The sound of the clicking and talking became louder and louder. Ben pushed Steve closer to the door,"Go, I'll keep watch,"he whispered turning back to the stairs. Steve nodded, going to the door and opening it with a loud creek.

A small child sat at an old computer trying to do something that involved extreme amounts of scientific equations,"I don't know who you are,"Tony spoke, his voice the same as it was when he was changed into a child. Was Tony even a child anymore? For all he knew Tony could be dead,"but I'd like to be left alone."

"Tony, I know you do, but I have to ask you something,"Tony turned around to the sound of his name and stared wide eyed as he saw Captain America. His stare turned into a full blown glare.

"You make my parents fight, I don't like you,"Steve snapped back, as if burned, and Tony continued,"Why don't you leave us alone? Have you come to take my dad away? Mom wouldn't like that. They always fight over you, dad saying you're out there somewhere and mom saying that you're gone and to get over it."

"Tony I'm not here to take your father. I'm here to get back home. I know it might sound weird, but I'm from a different time. In that time we know each other. And were very... um... close. So please help me,"Tony gave him a long look, but nodded.

"How did I get you here? Because I'm sure I didn't take you myself,"Steve held up the watch Tony had put on him before sending him away. Little Tony took the watch off and looked it over, once, twice, three times before becoming satisfied and tinkering with it.

"How could I miscalculate? This should be easy! Stupid, stupid, stupid! If I just put that there and move this wire here and put that chip in this slot then maybe it will do this,"the watch turned a brighter blue.

"Mr. Rogers, where are we at the moment? I am sorry to say that the battery that controls my energy source wasn't connected properly,"Jarvis' voice floated through the air. A sweet sound Steve would never forget.

"We're with Tony, now how do we get out of here?"There was a second full of silence and beeping making everything seem longer than necessary.

"Put the watch on and Master Stark should know the rest,"Tony looked at Steve and handed him the watch.

"How well do we know each other? I can see I've given you something that I made. I can also tell we're on a first name basis. So what exactly are we to each other?"Tony looked at him. Steve raised his arm out, giving him the watch.

"It's complicated. I... love you and you... well you hate me, at least the younger you does. The older you, he, I think, loves me also. But I can't be sure of that until I see you again,"Tony had stopped fiddling with the watch at this time and was staring at Steve. Before he could say anything though, Ben threw the door open and slammed the door shut.

"Listen buddy, the guards are coming and we need to leave now,"Ben looked at Tony and he stared back."Hey, sorry to interrupt, but this is kind of important. We need to leave, _now_,"he tapped his wrist watch to make a point.

"Ben, Tony, I can't thank you enough for this. Either of you. I will never forget you. You better look for me Ben, I'd like to see how you've progressed. And I'll be seeing you soon Tony,"Steve smiled fading in and out of reality before disappearing out of sight.

Tony sat at his desk, he had returned to his full body a few days ago and was not turned into a full blown drunk. Natasha and Maria had tried to cheer him up. Nothing worked. Even Bruce tried to get Tony to do science. Trying to get him to inflict a reaction and try to bring the Hulk out. He didn't even try provoke him.

In the end everyone tried to find the last resort. Tried to find Steve.

But not even Fury could pull him back...

Tony looked with dull eyes, Steve should be standing there now. Not darkness, not the empty void, Steve.

And that's exactly what happened.


End file.
